As the ability to widely communicate information has improved, people have become more reliant on recently updated information. For example, many people rely on virtual maps for navigation and updated traffic information. In addition, ground-borne vehicles, such as autonomous automobiles rely on accurate map information for navigation and control. However, in some instances, information may not be updated as frequently or completely as desired. For example, in relatively less-traveled areas, information related to traffic and other conditions may be relatively old and less useful. In addition, although information related to road networks may be updated relatively frequently due to information obtained from automobiles, such information is limited to information that may be obtained while travelling on the road network. Thus, information about geographic areas remote from a road network may not be readily attainable from automobiles. As a result, updated information related to such areas may be unavailable or only infrequently available.